1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing unit for dispensing beverages mixed from a syrup, and more particularly, to providing for a constant flow of the syrup from a syrup storage container independently of the volume of syrup remaining in the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of beverage mixing and dispensing units are known in the prior art. For example, post-mix beverage dispensing units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,441 and 4,688,701 to Sedam et al. and Sedam, respectively. The dispensing unit dispenses a plurality of types of syrups, each type of syrup stored in a bottle or syrup package, and includes a main body, a controlling unit and a receiving unit. The syrup package includes an outlet portion having an opening at the bottom thereof from which the syrup is discharged. The body includes a syrup path through which the syrup flows from the bottle. The receiving unit receives the outlet portion of the syrup bottle thereon and the syrup path communicates with the syrup bottle through the opening of the outlet portion. The syrup is discharged from the syrup bottle through the opening of the outlet portion to the syrup path. The controlling unit is coupled to the syrup path to control the flow of syrup from the syrup bottle to the syrup path, and for controlling the mixing of the syrup with carbonated water and dispensation of the mixed beverage from the unit.
Since the above discussed beverage unit is compact, it may advantageously be placed in a limited space. However, the flow rate of the syrup from the bottle to the syrup path varies in dependence on the amount of the syrup remaining in the syrup bottle due to the fact that the discharge of syrup from the syrup bottle occurs only due to the effect of gravity. Since it is difficult to ensure a constant dispensing rate of the syrup from the syrup bottle each time the controlling unit is operated to dispense the mixed beverage, it is difficult to ensure that a uniformly mixed beverage with a uniform volume will be dispensed.